Rune Factory 4: Happy Father's Day!
by Nerdy J Fics
Summary: A one-shot collection that I'm publishing for Father's Day a little early. How would the bachelors of RF 4 raise their kids if Frey passed on?
1. Dylas's Daughter

Freya looked up at her tall father in excitement. "Daddy, look at the flowers over there!" Dylas smiled at the joy on his little girl's face, and allowed himself to be pulled along by the hand. The pair ended up in a small field just west of the city gate, full to bursting with beautiful spring blooms. The horse-man reluctantly released Freya's hand, watching her anxiously as she began to pick flowers.

He sighed. I know I'm too overprotective. But I can't help it! If I lose her like I lost Frey... She's just like her mother. In looks and personality. That's good and bad. I kinda wish she had a little of my caution.

The tiny girl, green hair in dual pigtails that were far too reminiscent of her mother for Dylas's liking, was now petting a Wooly. Uh-oh. "Freya, watch out!" Dylas called in alarm. The Wooly reared back, and head-butted the girl with all of its fluffy might (granted, that wasn't much, it's a Wooly after all, but Freya was still young). She fell backwards, landing on her rear. She sniffed a little, and Dylas took a step towards his daughter, intent on comforting her (and blasting that frickin Wooly to the Forest of Beginnings) when Freya stood up on her chubby six year old legs. "You're a mean Wooly!" She shouted, thrusting her hands at the sheep like monster.

Dylas blinked.

Tiny crackles of lightning zapped the creature, which appeared to just anger it all the more. It lunged at the girl... And got a double kick attack in the face! The monster returned to the Forest of Beginnings, Freya continued picking flowers, and Dylas sat down on the grassy earth in shock. After his heart rate returned to normal, he smiled despite himself.

Maybe there's a little bit of me in there too.


	2. Leon's Twin Terrors

Leon's heart was pounding as he raced through the town. Muscular legs pumping hard, he dodged Xiao Pai and Lin Fa in front of the inn. "Leon, you will hurt someone running recklessly like that, yes?" He ignored the silver haired girl's comment. The half fox, half man was preoccupied with not running down Margaret.

Leon leapt up and swung over the elf using the sign hanging above the restaurant door. Margaret rolled her eyes and resumed playing her harp. "Again? You are an adult, you know."

His fox ears perked up upon hearing quick, light footsteps approaching him on both sides. He tried to duck, but didn't anticipate a high-low attack! One assailant flew over his back, the other caught him around the legs. Leon fell quickly to the stone street, defeated and panting. He was finished...

"Ha! Got you again, Dad!"

He glared up at the annoying source of the voice. One of his triumphant captors was rolling on the ground laughing. The teenage boy shot a cocky grin at his sister, who rolled her eyes. "Admit it, Ariel. The high low ambush was genius!" She smirked at her twin. "You seem to forget something, Leo: you messed up on the high part! Lucky I was there to complete the attack!"

Leon sat up and whacked both of his boisterous kids with his trademark peacock feather fan. "Let's just say that you both suck and I win, okay?" He smiled as each twin lashed their long, pale green tails in indignation. "Yeah, you wish, Dad! But hey, you held up pretty well... For an old man, anyway!" Leon quickly got to his feet. His son grinned impishly as he cast escape.

He turned to Ariel... Only to find a mischievous twinkle in her eye. One that was all together too familiar... It was a perfect match to one Frey had worn often... Right before she... Leon backed up when he realized what was about to happen, but not fast enough. He felt small hands grabbing his ears. "Aha hahaha! You're... Hahaha! So... Hahaha! Please stop! Grounded!" The exguardian yelped as his face turned red, and he shook with laughter.

Leon managed to buck the slender frame of the teenage girl off of his back. He spun around to face the evil evil evil tickler, and saw her flying through the air. He wasn't concerned, however. Sure enough, as he predicted, she smirked before casting escape. He sighed. Unfortunately...The twins inherited both his aptitude for michief and for magic. Not a great combo.

A smile soon graced the tan face of the tired father, as he looked up at the sky. "You would keep them under tighter reins, wouldn't you? I'm doing my best. They... Have your hair, you know. Wish you could have met them. They're a perfect combo of us. Wait... Somehow you taught Ariel how to tickle my ears while she was still in the womb, didn't you?!"


	3. Bedtime Stories

The blue haired butler stretched his arms towards the sky, back popping as he sighed. Another day is done. He walked into the kitchen with a yawn, when small arms wrapped around his legs. "Daddy!" Vishnal looked down in surprise, chuckling at the sight of a mop of pale blue hair pressed into his knee.

"Rey, you know you're supposed to be in bed already," he attempted to scold. Every ounce of firmness and discipline left when long lashed green eyes looked up at him. "Daddy, I can't sleep," Reyna whimpered. Unfastening the tiny hands that were locked around him, he reached down and picked up the girl.

"Let me guess. Do you want a story?" Her face lit up as she nodded eagerly. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" Vishnal laid her in her bed, tucking the covers around her small frame. Her nose wrinkled in concentration while she thought. "I want a story about... About a... Princess! And she, uh, she falls in love with a Prince! And then they live in a castle happily ever after forever!"

Vishnal's violet eyes grew sad as he smiled. "A Princess, is that right? I'm not sure what I can do about a Prince, but I think I have a good story. Close your eyes." His daughter's eyes fluttered shut, and she snuggled deep beneath her blankets.

Vishnal pulled a chair up by the bedside, and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes as well, as he pictured a cute face, a tiny woman, wielding a pair of dual swords. "Once upon a time, there was a small town. One day, a beautiful girl fell from the sky. She had long, green hair, big green eyes, and the prettiest smile anyone had ever seen. Some thought she might be an angel."

He stopped for a moment, taking a shaky breath. "The girl was very kind and sweet, as lovely on the inside as on the outside. The town made her their Princess. Every man in town fell in love with the Princess, including her butler. The butler told her he loved her, and it turned out that she loved him too."

A tear ran down his cheek. "They got married, and had a daughter. A beautiful little girl. The two of them were so very happy. So, so happy. But one day, the Princess went to fight a powerful enemy. She did it to save her best friend. She defeated the foe, but...the Princess didn't come home."

Vishnal looked over to see his daughter fast asleep. Voice catching, he finished the story. "The butler was broken-hearted. He missed the Princess so much. He had to raise their daughter alone. It was hard. But he survived, because every time he looked into the little Princess's green eyes, he remembered his beloved."

Brushing the little girl's bangs from her peaceful face, he kissed her forehead. "It didn't last for long, but for that short time, they had their happily ever after. And that was enough."


	4. Extra Hours

**A/N Okay, so this one is a bit depressing, and may be slightly OOC, but Doug does have the potential to be a serious guy. He's just... Not. Plus, Doug and Dylas = frienemies/ bromance in the highest form. Gotta love 'em. And I am not implying DylasxDoug here. They're just best bros.**

* * *

The red-headed dwarf rubbed some sweat off his forehead, hefting a bag of flour over his shoulder. "Where do you want this one, Granny Blossom?" he called. The elderly woman glanced over at the young man. "Flour... Oh, that reminds me." She pulled out a piece of paper from beneath the counter and handed it to him. "The restaurant put in an order for two bags of flour, would you mind taking them over there, Doug?"

Doug nodded, his wide, trademark grin stretching across his face. "Sure thing. I'll take them over right now." With a grunt, he slung another bag of flour over his shoulder and headed out. _Man, I'm tired. These extra hours are killing me._

Entering the restaurant , Doug tossed the flour onto the counter and leaned against it, eyes closed. _Just... A few seconds..._

"Hey, peabrain! You can't sleep there!"

He groaned and pried open his eyes. Dylas's angry face towered over him. "Buzz off, nag," he muttered. The waiter's face softened slightly in concern. "Are you okay, dwarf? You don't look so good." Doug stood back up with a sigh. "Just... Pay me for the flour, okay?"

Dylas counted out the coins in his palm before handing them over. "There you go. That should cover it." He nodded. "Alright. See you later, Dylas." Doug turned to go, when a strong hand clamped on his shoulder.

Dylas scowled darkly. "Okay, that's it. What's wrong with you, dwarf?" The shorter man shrugged away from him. "Nothing, why?" "You called me by my actual name. Something is wrong." Doug ran a hand roughly through his vivid hair and down his face. "I've just... Been working a lot of hours, okay? I'm saving up to buy that vacant house over on Melody Street. I love Granny Blossom, but Stella is getting older, and we need our own place."

His old rival nodded slowly, looking off into space. "I still don't get why you didn't stay in the castle, after..." He paused.

"I was going insane, being there without her, plus, those quarters legally belong to Arthur. It all felt wrong. I'm almost there, alright? I can't stop now." Doug muttered. He walked to the exit.

"You had better slow down, at least, for Stella's sake. When was the last time you hung out with your kid?"

The dwarf looked at Dylas with a weak smile. "Too long ago."

* * *

Dylas watched his friend go with a frown. Doug was going to work himself into the ground at this rate. _Not if I can help it._ "Hey, dwarf! Wait up!" _This ends now._

* * *

Doug had never felt more grateful to the ex-Guardian in his life, not that he would admit it. The redhead stretched out on the blanket lying beside Dragon Lake like a content cat. Feeling a poke on the top of his head, he hid a smile and ignored it.

"Dad?"

Continuing to ignore it, Doug exaggerated snores.

"Daaaaaaaaad!"

The grin finally breaking free, he pulled a crimson haired girl down beside him, making her squeal. "Can't you see I'm sleeping? Never interrupt a nap. Have I taught you nothing?" he teased.

"You weren't really asleep! You were just pretending!"

Doug laughed. "Ah, got me there, Stella. Hey, make sure you say thank you to Uncle Dylas tomorrow, okay? We wouldn't be able to do this if he hadn't taken my shift for me today."

His daughter smiled her crooked smile and nodded. "Okay! Can you show me some more fighting stuff later?" Her dad's grin became a bit pained. "I can try, but you're advancing so quickly. I'm not the best fighter, you know. All your skills are from your mom."

"B-but you're strong! You're really strong!" Stella protested. _Well, at least she thinks so._

"Alright then. But first, let's eat!"

Father and daughter sat side by side, watching the ripples in Dragon Lake, while they ate their onigiri. One thought excitedly of new techniques she could learn. The other thought of lost love.

And how lucky he was to have a friend like Dylas.


End file.
